Sanitary hose connectors of the type mentioned at the outset are regularly used at the hose ends of a flexible hose line. Such flexible hose lines are increasingly used, for example to allow connecting connectors of sanitary water lines at the wall with a sanitary faucet, which is fastened to a sink. Here, the faucet is regularly assembled at the brim of the basin facing away from the user. Due to the fact that the accessibility of the coupling counterpart allocated to the hose coupling is hindered at the faucet by the sink and since the accessibility of the coupling counterpart provided at the faucet is even further hindered by the arrangement of the faucet at the brim of the basin facing away from the user, the mounting and dismantling of a flexible hose line is frequently possible with considerable difficulties only to the coupling counterpart provided at the faucet. Frequently there is insufficient clear space for a wrench or a pipe wrench to engage the hose coupling facing the faucet.
Hose couplings of prior art regularly show a tubular coupling base body. Here, the hose end of the flexible water hose pushed onto the hose connector is secured by a crimp or clamping sleeve, which in the crimped and appropriately deformed state encompasses the hose end that is pushed onto the hose connector so tightly that the hose end is pressed into the profiles provided at the hose connector. Due to the fact that this profiling is embodied rotationally symmetrical, and due to the fact that the hose end pushed onto the hose connector is therefore easily rotated in reference to the hose coupling it is usually required for a watertight connection of the hose coupling to be mounted and/or dismantled with the help of a tool engaging the hose coupling, in spite of the restricted space in the area of the sink.
From DE 19936413C1, a sanitary hose coupling is known in the art having a tube-shaped coupling base body, that on an end region of the base body includes a profiled tube connecting piece for pushing on a flexible water hose. The water hose is retained on the profiled tube connecting piece with a crimp sleeve, that in the deformed state fixes a hose end of the water hose encompassed by the crimp sleeve to the tube connecting piece. In order to fix the portion of the hose end encompassed by the crimp sleeve to the tube connecting piece in a torque-proof fashion, the hose end can be pushed onto a profiled section of the hose connecting part that is out-of-round in a circumferential direction. This out-of-round profiled section of the hose connecting part has a triangular cross-section formed from holding and supporting surfaces, that extend radially over the round cross-sectioned coupling base body. This triangular cross-sectioned profiled section cuts with the corners formed at the connection lines between the holding and supporting surfaces, deep into the elastic pliable material of the flexible water hose. Through these cuts, a weakness is created in the hose material of the water hose. In that this profile section is cut off for each rotation between the water tube and the tube connection, the risk of a functional damage induced leakage when too great of a torque is applied to the water hose.
From JP 8-226589 A, a sanitary hose coupling is known in the art that also has a profiled tube connecting piece on an end region of the base body. The tube connecting piece, onto which a flexible water hose can be pushed, includes in a direction of its length extension, two spaced-apart cross-sectional enlargements, that are enlarged in the push-on direction and on which on an opposite side of the free end have sharp corners defined by a radial plane, so that an unintended removal of the water hose from the connecting piece is practically not possible. From the cross-sectional enlargement in the pushing-on direction there is a round connecting part region in which spaced apart, longitudinally extending, anti-rotation projections are located, that engage in the elastic material and prevent a rotation of the elastic water hose relative to the connecting piece.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,142, a tubing connection is known, that on a base body end region provided tube connecting piece includes similarly spaced-apart, in the connecting piece longitudinal direction, cross-sectional enlargements and cross-sectional neckings, wherein on the outer circumferential surface of he tube connecting part a plurality of ribs are provided, that here also engage in the elastic material of a water hose, to prevent the tube end from pulling off the tube connecting piece and prevent rotation of the parts relative to one another.
From the known hose couplings, the pushing on of the water hose end there is always a distinct profile cross-section, that in a general sense is not round, and that prevents a pulling off of the hose end from the hose connecting part and provides security against a relative rotation between the hose end and the hose coupling part.
Therefore, the object is to provide a sanitary hose coupling of the type mentioned at the outset, which considerably facilitates the mounting of the water hose connected thereto, even under restricted spatial conditions, wherein a degrading of the elastic material of the water hose through the application of a large rotational moment on the water hose is completely prevented.